


Boy from New York City (vid)

by Treon



Category: White Collar
Genre: Crack, Fanvids, Gen, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-06-18
Packaged: 2017-12-15 09:18:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/847856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treon/pseuds/Treon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gratuitous Neal celebration</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boy from New York City (vid)

 

Song List:

  * The Boy from New York City, The Manhattan Transfer
  * Long Cool Woman in a Black Dress, The Hollies
  * Mission: Impossible Theme
  * Chicks Dig It, Chris Cagle
  * Gay, Stephen Lynch
  * Thrift Shop, Macklemore & Ryan Lewis ft. Wanz
  * I'm Always Here (Baywatch Theme), Jimi Jamison
  * It's My Life, Bon Jovi
  * Sloop John B, The Beach Boys
  * Coming Home, Diddy & Dirty Money ft. Skylar Grey
  * Starships, Megan Nicole & Lindsey Stirling




End file.
